Prompts
by avaniheath
Summary: A series of unrelated ficlets. Some fluff, some angst, some smut.
1. 1: Japanese Surprise

**A/N: Just a little fun to jump-start the Writing Muse. I have a writing prompts app on my Kindle and today's random scene said: In a motel room, a jacket, a mobile phone, an excited mood. This is what became of that prompt. **

**AU. No set timeframe. Definitely not canon. Might be slightly OOC. There has been no beta for this little ditty and just a smidge of proofreading. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Bones doesn't belong to me. I wish it did!**

Japanese Surprise

She missed him. She had been in Japan for nearly two weeks doing a book tour to promote her newest book and had barely spoken to him during that time. She was unable to see him before she left, which only added to her loneliness.

Jared and Padme had moved north to New Hampshire after they married and he took Hank to visit them for the Christmas holiday. He had invited her to go with them, but she had promised Russ and Amy that she and Max would join them in North Carolina during the holiday. He was due to arrive back in D.C. the day after her and they had planned to have dinner and exchange gifts before she left.

Unfortunately for them, however, a blizzard hit the northeast and his flight was cancelled for several days. And so, she left D.C. before he even made it out of New Hampshire, the ache in her heart growing slightly at not being able to see him, smell him, or hug him before she left for a six-week tour through Eurasia.

As she turned the shower off, she could hear her cell phone ringing in the other room. She quickly grabbed a towel from the rack beside the tub and wrapped it around herself. With her hair dripping, she dashed into the bedroom, grabbing her phone from the table beside the bed.

"Brennan," she answered, out of breath from her hurried rush to catch the caller.

"Bones?" She hear his familiar voice on the other end and smiled. "Is that really you?"

She laughed a little at his voice. He sounded like a little boy who was meeting his sports hero for the first time.

"Yes, Booth, it's really me. You dialed my number. Who else did you expect to answer?"

"Oh, I don't know, Bones. You're halfway around the world, y'know? Who knows what you do when you're on one of those tours." She could hear the teasing in his voice, knowing he had a smirk on his face.

"Well, good thing I answered the phone, then," she teased back. "Now you may never know what I do when I'm away on a tour."

He laughed a full laugh and it sent a warm rush through her. She really missed him.

"Did you get my gift yet?" he asked, pulling her back to the conversation. _Gift? He sent me a gift?_ she thought.

"You sent me a gift?" she asked, curious. "You didn't have to buy me a gift."

"Of course I had to buy you a gift, Bones. It's Christmas!" The excitement of the holiday was present in his tone and he sounded happy, happier than he had in a long time. "You didn't think I would? I thought we agreed to –"

"We did," she interrupted him. She had forgotten about Christmas. "I just forgot about it, what with everything else that was going on before I left Washington."

He laughed again, bringing the warm rush back into her body. She loved the sound of his laugh.

"I'm sorry, Booth. Your present is still in my apartment. If you want, I can call Max and have him meet you …"

"Nope, no, that's okay, Bones," he said, his voice lower than before.

"Are you okay? You sound like you're almost whispering. Are you in a meeting?" she asked, trying to discern why his temperament had suddenly changed.

"No, no. I'm okay. Just don't want everyone to hear my conversation, y'know?" His voice was still low and, although she couldn't hear anything in the background, he was obviously keeping quiet for a reason. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door.

"Hold on, Booth," she told him. "Someone's at the door. Maybe it's your Christmas present."

She stood from the bed, wrapping the towel tighter around her body. With the phone still cradled against her ear, she could hear him breathing.

As she opened the door, she nearly dropped the phone at the sight presented before her. There in blue jeans, a Flyers t-shirt, and a black leather jacket stood Seeley Joseph Booth, grinning wide at the woman in front of him.

"Merry Christmas!" he said into the phone. She heard his words at the same time they echoed in her ear. She smiled big, a genuine smile as she lowered the phone from her ear.

"Booth?" she questioned. "What are you …?"

"Doing here?" he laughed. "Isn't it obvious? I came to see you."

She chuckled, still not believing he was standing in front of her.

"Can I come in?" he asked, noticing that she had not moved since she opened the door except to lower and disconnect the phone.

"Of course you can come in!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arm and pulling him into her room.

As soon as the door was shut, she turned, finding herself pinned against the inside of the door, his body blocking her from moving further into the room. She dropped her phone then, not caring what happened to it. _He's here_, she thought. _He's really here._

As soon as the thought cleared her mind, his lips were on hers, his hands at her waist. She opened her mouth to him, her tongue snaking in to play with his. He groaned deep in his throat as she pressed herself against him.

A few moments – or minutes, they weren't sure – later, they parted, enjoying being close to the other again after so much time apart.

"I've missed you, Booth," she whispered, playing with the decal on his shirt.

"I've missed you, too. That's why I flew over," he said, slipping off his jacket, tossing it in the designated closet area of the room. "I couldn't wait another month to see you." He smiled, leaning down to kiss the sensitive area behind her ear.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, running her hands up and down his back, enjoying the feel of him in her arms again. She pulled his shirt up, slipping her hands beneath the fabric. Her movements surprised him and he nipped at the firm skin of her neck.

She made a sound like a squeak, surprising him again.

"Do you always answer your door in a towel when you're out of town?" he asked, standing straight, looking at her flushed face. It wasn't something that had not occurred to him before and now that it had, he had to know the answer. "I mean, it's not exactly professional, y'know. And being a famous author, you have to be more careful, Bones."

She exhaled, both irritated and overjoyed with him for being so concerned for her safety.

"No, I don't normally answer the door in a towel, but you had me distracted," she explained. "I am normally quite careful due to my elevated status as a best-selling author. That is why I take extra precautions when I'm traveling." She stopped, looking at him with her "scientist look" as he called it.

"Speaking of which, how did you find me?" she asked. "I don't register under my legal name, but under another name so I'm not recognized when traveling."

"Dafnee Luppiter," he said with a smile. "It isn't that hard to figure out, Bones. I know you, remember? Favorite flower? Favorite planet? Dafnee for daffodils. Luppiter is the Latin word for Jupiter. We really need to come up with something a little more covert next time."

She laughed again, her curiosity sated. She was happy that he knew those things about her, even if she had never mentioned them. It showed he cared and she appreciated that.

She moved closer to him again, bringing her arms around his neck.

"So," she asked. "Did you bring me an actual present, one I can unwrap? Or are you it?"

"Of course I have a present for you, Bones," he said as he leaned down to capture her lips. "What about me? Is there a present here for me?"

"I think I can find something for you to unwrap." She spoke low as she pushed him back towards the bed. "And I think you'll enjoy what I have for you."

* * *

><p><em>Well, there you go! Just a quick little story to get the creative juices flowing. I hope you enjoyed it! I may do more of these from time to time, but no promises! Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts! <em>


	2. 2: Lazy Saturday

**A/N: Another prompt! Yay! Perhaps this will give the muse the jolt she needs to start writing. If not, well, you (the reader) profited from it anyway. :) Today's prompt is 5 words: neck, alarm, three, dog, delightful. Seriously, how could I pass this up? Then _dharmamonkey_ wants to join in the action and says 'Picnic', so … Enjoy!**

**Hot off the presses! No beta and very little personal editing. **

Lazy Saturday

He rolled towards the edge of the bed, eyes closed, his hand slamming to silence the alarm clock blaring its dull, repetitive tone. His goal was to mute the irksome noise before it woke the woman lying next to him, but when he heard the rustle of the sheets, he knew it was too late.

"You forgot to turn the alarm off. I remember telling you to do it because I knew you'd forget. You didn't listen to me," her voice was low and dull with sleep, teasing. He sighed as she rolled into him, snuggling his side.

"Yeah, I know. You're right. I'm wrong. The universe is still in one piece," he teased back, enjoying the soft chuckle that rose from within her at his tone. His arm around her tightened, pulling her closer to him, as he nuzzled the skin of her neck just below her ear.

It was still early, just past five, but an idea occurred to him and he knew he could persuade her to go along with it. They had been working cases back to back over the past three weeks and had spent little time together. Although going back to sleep would be nice, he decided this was the perfect lazy Saturday to spend together.

"Hey." He nudged her neck again, using the scruffiness of his unshaved jaw to tickle her sensitive skin. "I have an idea. Why don't we grab the dog and the three of us go on a picnic today?" She found the idea of spending the day with him a delightful one; a day with no distractions or interruptions, just the two of them in the park enjoying the fresh air.

"Okay, let's do it!" She extracted herself from his grasp, climbing from the bed. "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed. We can do breakfast at Kramer's, then take a picnic lunch down to the reflecting pool in West Potomac Park."

"Sounds like a plan," he smiled as he watched her disappear into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He could hear the water turn on and the shower start. "Mind if I join you this morning?" he called suggestively.

She opened the door slightly, sticking her head out. She smiled at him, motioning him towards her with a flick of her finger. He jumped out of bed, barreling into the door, nearly knocking her down, her laughter at his antics filling the air.

As the sun rose past the horizon to welcome a beautiful spring day, the sounds of love and laughter filled a Washington apartment as two lovers joined together and enjoyed their first lazy Saturday together.

* * *

><p><em>Confession: When I started this it was a Bones ficlet. However, as I wrote, I saw Harm &amp; Mac (JAG) more than B&amp;B, so to me it's a JAG ficlet. So if you think it's a little OOC for B&amp;B, that's why. <em>_I wrote it ambiguously in the hopes that I could appease you, the Bones reader, and me, the writer. And, really, it works for both shows, right? _

_Thoughts please! And thank you :)_


	3. 3: Princes in Purgatory

**A/N: This one comes from the awesome **_**JMHaughey**_** who, when I asked for a prompt via Twitter, quickly responded with 'purgatory'. I'll admit here and now: I accepted the challenge, but had a mild panic attack shortly thereafter. So, Jaime, thank you for making me learn a little about purgatory. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: 'Bones' still isn't mine. Don't sue me.**

Princes in Purgatory

She awoke to the sound of laughing in the next room. The sun was beginning to shine through the curtains and, knowing her daughter was awake, she snuggled nearer to her husband's back instead of getting up. She could hear the sound of little feet running across the wooden floor, out into the hallway, and finally bursting through the door to their bedroom.

She had listened to her for the last hour, playing in her room, reading books, running back and forth between her room and the playroom at the other end of the hall. But there was no ignoring her once the three-year-old launched herself onto her parents' bed.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wakey-wakey!" the little voice squealed as she crawled into the bed. She crawled between her parents, worming her way between them, pushing them apart. She was face to face with her mom when she spoke again. "Mommy, get up! It's morning time! It's time to get up!"

She opened her eyes to find a smaller pair of her husband's chocolate eyes staring back at her along with a smaller version of his smile. "Shh." She hushed the little girl, wanting to allow the man beside her a little more rest. He hadn't moved yet, so it was possible they hadn't woken him. "Let's be very quiet and not wake up daddy yet, okay?" She whispered, watching her daughter's eyes twinkle back at her as she nodded at her mother's request.

She slid from bed, pulling the little girl onto her hip as they left the bedroom, closing the door. They made their way downstairs, the little girl telling her mom about her morning, her mother listening intently. "And then I took Prince Charmington and put him in jail, just like Daddy!" the little girl shouted, very proud of herself for her good deed.

"Why did you put Prince Charmington in jail? What did he do?" She moved to take some items from the refrigerator as she busied herself with making breakfast.

"I had to put him in jail, Mommy. Daddy said so." She turned to look at her daughter, confused as to what she was referring. They had agreed early on to explain only certain facts about their jobs to their daughter, at least until she was old enough to fully understand what they did each day. How had he explained arresting someone to a three year old?

"Because he had hate in his heart, Mommy," she explained calmly. She continued to watch her daughter, still confused. "I told Daddy you only have blood in your heart, but he said that's not right. You have love in your heart, too. And sometimes you can have hate in your heart, too. And if you have hate in your heart, you have to go to jail."

She smiled at her daughter's explanation of the heart, hearing her own words echoed back to her from so many years ago. "Okay," she said slowly, still trying to connect the metaphorical dots. "Prince Charmington had hate in his heart so you put him in jail. Why did he have hate in his heart?" She flipped the omelet, pouring a cup of juice, setting it on the table.

"Because Princess Joy made him mad," she explained, drinking her juice. "She took his car and drove it into the lake. So he hated her. When he hated her, he had to go to jail." She set a small plate in front of the little girl, another plate beside it for herself.

"Oh, I see now," she said, sitting down at the table. "When did Daddy tell you about going to jail?" Her curiosity had finally won out as it seemed the little girl was through with her explanation.

"He told me Sunday after church."

"Don't talk with food in your mouth," she corrected.

She swallowed her food and drank her juice. "When I went to eat with Daddy after church, I asked him what pregatory was because the priest was talking about it."

She smiled, knowing her daughter had probably questioned Booth heavily about the subject. "You mean Purgatory."

She nodded enthusiastically, remembering not to talk while eating. "Yeah, pregatory. Daddy said pregatory is a jail where you go when you have hate inside your heart." She smiled at the little girl as they heard Booth descend the stairs and make his way into the kitchen for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Brennan woke from her dream, still smiling at the explanation the little girl had provided about Purgatory. She laid still, thinking back over the dream. Booth's arm tightened around her stomach as he felt her waken. "You okay?" he questioned.<p>

She smiled back at him. "I'm fine. Just a dream." Her own hand covered his on her still flat stomach.

"Good dream or bad dream?"

"Good dream." She kissed his lips tenderly. "Booth, will you promise me something?"

He looked at her, unsure of what she would ask. Knowing he would promise her anything she ever wanted, he nodded, urging her to continue.

"Promise me that you'll wait until our child is at least five before you begin explaining your belief on heaven and hell. And jail." He looked at her, confusion evident on his face. _Just what kind of dream was she having_? he thought.

"I promise." He kissed her again as she fell back to sleep, their hands still joined over the new life they had created together.


	4. 4: A Fickle Mistress

**A/N: This is for **_**MoxieGirl**_**, who is having a gloomy day. :( I hope this cheers you up babe!**

**As usual, no beta and minimal proofreading.**

**Disclaimer: 'Bones' still isn't mine.**

A Fickle Mistress

Brennan set her bags down just inside the front door. She had been on a two week dig in the mountains of Bhutan and had taken several flights back in order to arrive home in time for her daughter's fifth birthday.

It was early still – not even seven o'clock on a Sunday morning – so she put away her jacket and slipped quietly up the stairs, hoping to waken the little girl with a kiss, knowing she would be pleasantly surprised to see her mom home so soon. When she opened the lavender door, she was surprised to see an empty bed, the sheets still rumpled from a dream-filled sleep.

_She must be in our bed with Booth_, she thought as she glanced quickly around the little girl's room, closing the door before sneaking quietly down the hallway to the room she shared with her husband. She listened outside the door for a moment, wondering if they were awake. Hearing nothing, she quietly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open.

Her eyes widened at the sight of yet another empty, unmade bed. _Where could they be?_ she wondered as she walked towards the master bathroom. After checking the bathroom and the playroom down the hall, she was nothing if not more curious as to the whereabouts of her family.

She walked back downstairs, checking the living room and her office before making her way into the kitchen. With still no sign of Booth or the little girl, she felt a momentary panic rise inside of her. _What if something happened? What if someone broke in and kidnapped them?_ She paused a moment, laughing to herself at the thought of someone trying to kidnap Booth. Glancing around, she noticed nothing out of place, nothing disturbed or broken or indicating a break in. _Get ahold of yourself, Brennan,_ she chastised._ They're fine. They just aren't here._

When she turned to leave the kitchen, she could hear soft laughter coming from the backyard. Looking again at the items surrounding her, she noticed the steam still rising from the coffee pot. _Of course! It's a beautiful Sunday morning. They're just enjoying breakfast outside. _

She stepped through the door, pushing the screen open quietly. Booth noticed her in his peripheral. At the sight of her, he wanted to jump up, kiss her, and welcome her home. Figuring she was moving slowly in order to surprise them – namely the birthday girl – he stayed seated and continued listening to the little girl's story.

When Brennan was squarely behind her, she wrapped her arms around the toddler, placing large kisses on her cheek. Booth sat, watching the scene before him, enjoying the laughter from both his wife and his daughter, his own joy bubbling over at the sight.

"Mommy's home! Look, Daddy! Mommy's home!" she squealed as Brennan alternated between giving kisses and blowing raspberries on the little girl's cheek.

"I see," Booth laughed. "Just in time for someone's special day, too." He winked at her, the auburn curls bouncing as she nodded excitedly in agreement.

He stood, enfolding Brennan in a hug as he kissed her hello. "Welcome home," he whispered, placing a chaste kiss on her neck where her shoulder and neck met. "Thank you," she smiled, giving him another short kiss. "So, what's for breakfast?"

She looked at the table, expecting to see a nutritious breakfast laid out for the two of them. Or at the very least, a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice.

"Cookies!" The little voice proclaimed proudly around the bite of chocolaty goodness. Booth stepped back as Brennan turned to look at him.

"Cookies? For breakfast?" Her voice was cool and even, the way it would get when she was examining remains. He swallowed hard, knowing he was in trouble.

"Daddy said I could have cookies while you were away at work," the little girl stated matter-of-factly as she took another bite of the cookie, oblivious to the silent lashing her father was currently taking in from her mother.

Her eyes narrowed at him, keeping him still and silent. She knew he was a pushover for the preschooler, but she couldn't believe he had allowed her to have sweets for breakfast. They didn't even allow her sweets for snacks most of the time!

"Cookies. For breakfast." She turned from Booth, moving closer to the little girl, preparing herself for the fight that was sure to occur when she explained that cookies were a snack, not a breakfast food. As she bent down to remove the plate, the little voice spoke up again.

"Yes, Mommy. Cookies for breakfast. And popcorn for dinner!" She heard the screen door slam shut. A moment later she could hear the front door slam shut behind him.

"He has to come home sometime," she said. "Now … about this breakfast …"

* * *

><p><em>Did it bring a smile to your face? I hope so! Have a great rest of the day! :) And don't forget … Cookies are for breakfast and popcorn is for dinner! Oh, and let me know what you think! Thanks!<em>


	5. 5: Towards the Light

**A/N: Well, hello there! It sure has been a while, hasn't it? My apologies for that, but the muse apparently didn't make the move with me and I've had a tough time without her. However, she did visit me last night and, for whatever reason, this is what she left with me.; just a little smutty goodness that she dropped into my dreams. Definitely rated 'M', so if you're underage or offended by that type of thing, feel free to turn away now. **

**You know the drill … No beta, no editing, just written and posted. :)**

**Disclaimer: I make no profit from this! Please, please, **_**PLEASE**_** don't sue me, Hart! **

TOWARDS THE LIGHT

He stood, his shoulder leaning against the doorframe, facing the outside. His arms were folded across his chest, his body rigid as a myriad of thoughts raced through his mind, his demeanor both grateful that she had been saved and still tense at knowing he almost lost her, almost lost them.

He didn't hear her come behind him. He only knew she was there when her arms encircled his waist, her body pressed against his from behind. He didn't relax at the feeling of her lips on his shoulder blades, his own thoughts still circling around how very different things would be at this moment if the local police had arrived only a few minutes later. _You weren't there for her this time. You weren't there for them. You promised her you would always be there. You failed. _He closed his eyes, exhaling a breath as his shoulders tightened again, feeling her move around to face him.

"Booth." Her soft voice breaking the silence caused his eyes to pull away from the nonexistent spot on which he had been focused and dropped to meet hers. "Stop brooding. I'm fine. The baby is fine. _We_ are fine." Her hands rested on his hips, her eyes searching his face for a sign that she was breaking through the hard exterior that had been in place since he had found her at the hospital earlier that day.

"I know you are. Now," he responded, his voice low and still full of anger. She was sure the anger was there only to mask the fear that she had seen written across his face when he rushed into the emergency room, yelling at nurses and doctors about her until he had finally found her. It was there only a moment, but when he ran into the examination room, she had seen the fear in his eyes and across his handsome features. It was quickly masked with relief, but it had been there, there was no doubt. "But if they hadn't found you and she –"

She stopped him, placing her finger to his lips. She leaned forward, resting her lips upon his, her exhale mingling with his inhale. "She didn't and I'm here now. You are here now. That's all that matters." As she spoke, he could feel the movement of her lips against his, the puffs of air as she spoke reflected off his skin.

She moved closer, pressing her lips against his, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. When his lips separated from hers for a breath of air, her tongue snaked into his mouth, tangling with his own.

He groaned at her movements, underestimating her goal. His arms dropped to her waist, spreading his fingers along her sides as his thumbs rested on the gentle swell of her growing stomach. Her hands moved to the front of his pants, quickly undoing the buttons she found there. He groaned again as her warm hand found its way inside his jeans, cupping his arousal, pressing against him.

She withdrew from the kiss; her lips still close enough to his that he felt her words more than heard them. "I'm here now."

At the sound of her voice, his hard exterior crumbled. His hands pushed her t-shirt up and off of her body, his hands tangling in her still damp hair. She worked his jeans down his hips as he walked them back towards the bed. As he laid her down on the bed, he broke their kiss long enough to remove her shorts and underwear, quickly ridding himself of his pants and boxers as well. As he slid back up her body, he paused to place a kiss on her softly rounded belly, the evidence of their love growing inside. _It still amazes me that she's the mother of my child_, he thought as his hands traced the perimeter of the bump, leaving another kiss just below her navel as he rose to meet her face.

Her hands weaved into his hair, bringing his lips down to meet hers again. "Booth," she whispered as his lips danced over hers. His lips moved across her face, down her neck, resting at the sensitive flesh her found where her ear, jaw, and neck all met. He nipped at the skin there, soothing the bite with his tongue. She knew there would probably be a mark, but as long as it was his mark, it did not matter.

Her hand found its way between their bodies, moving to stroke his length. "Booth," she repeated, her warm breath of air tickling his ear. He stopped his ministrations, moving to gaze at her lovely face, her cheeks pink with desire.

"I'm here. Now." At the sound of her words, he rolled them so she was on top. He quickly positioned his length at her moistened opening as she slid onto him, quickly sheathing him in her soft heat. He moaned at how tight and hot she was, lifting his hips to meet hers in an effort to fully immerse himself in her. They moved together quickly in a learned rhythm, enjoying the feeling of being together. Their movements were not frenzied, but rather the actions of two people who knew what it was to lose life and to have a chance to enjoy a life almost taken.

She leaned forward, supporting herself on his biceps, moving into the perfect position for maximum penetration with each thrust of her hips. As her movements quickened, he knew she was close. He reached between them, his thumb pressing tight circles on her swollen bud as he continued to rock into her from below. As he pushed into her once more, he pressed against her nub and felt her inner walls tighten around him. With a soft cry, she climaxed around him, pulling his own release from him.

He reached for her, pulling her down to him as he kissed her hair, her cheek, her lips. As she nestled into him, his arms held her tightly to him as she drifted into sleep, emotionally exhausted from the events of the day and now physically sated from their lovemaking. He turned to look out the open doors, seeing the sun rise along the horizon. It was a new day. Life would continue on. Their life together would continue on and he knew the only thing he could do was to cherish that life. Cherish her. Cherish their child. And enjoy each day that was given to them.

* * *

><p><em>The end! So? What did you think? Imagine waking up and hearing these words dictated to your subconscious … now you know how I felt this morning. ;) Please don't read and run! Tell me your thoughts!<em>

_XOXO_


	6. 6: Second First Time

**Another prompt! This one is brought to you by the splendid **_**ciaomichaella**_** who, when I asked for a prompt back in February submitted EIGHT! **_**(February! See how bad I am?!)**_** This was one of them, so …. Better late than never, right? ;) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *checks personal belongings* Nope! Still not mine!**

The Second First Time

He slipped between the cool sheets, pulling her close against him as he settled in for his nightly rest. His arm snaked around her body as he pressed a soft kiss to the skin of her neck, just below her ear. He heard her sigh of happiness as s soft smile crossed her lips as she snuggled into her pillow, her arm lying across his protective one. They laid together, sleep slowly overtaking them as the night pressed on.

* * *

><p>She woke a few hours later to the soft cries of a sleepy but hungry child pouring through the baby monitor. She stirred at the sound, rolling away from his warm, bare chest to look at the monitor, watching their daughter stir as she woke from her own slumber, once again ready to eat. She moved to slip from the bed when she heard him moan beside her.<p>

"I'll get her," he said, his voice rough with sleep. "You need some sleep. I'll get her tonight." He sat up, swinging his legs to sit on the edge of the bed. She watched the muscles of his back stretch and move as he raised his arms above his head, one hand running through his hair causing it to stick out in various directions.

"I appreciate the thought, Booth. But I'll get her."

"No way, Bones. You need to rest, so _I'll_ get her tonight. She needs some "Daddy" time." He stood from the bed, twisting right and left to loosen his back as she watched him move. He smiled at her when he twisted towards her causing her to smile back his way.

She laughed a little at his goofy smile and unruly hair, secretly adoring the way he acted regarding their daughter. "And how do you intend to feed her, Booth? You're not exactly _equipped_ to do so."

He paused at the foot of the bed, watching her as she moved to sit up smiling at him with the half-grin that tugged at his heartstrings long before he admitted his love for her. "Okay, Ms. Genius Scientist. How about I bring her in here, then?" He backed quickly from the room, heading for the nursery, before she could respond.

* * *

><p>He returned with the baby a few minutes later to find her sitting up, pillows arranged to support herself and the baby while she nursed. He sat on his side of the bed, handing her the whining infant who immediately settled and latched onto her mother to feed.<p>

He sat there with her, watching her feed their daughter. He knew his watching didn't bother her – he had asked her once if it did – and he enjoyed watching the two of them together, regardless of the activity. There were times he still couldn't believe that they were his family now. He had loved her for so long and to know that they were together now and had a child together still amazed him when he thought on it.

They talked of things while they waited for the beautiful infant to take her fill and drift back into rest. They talked of his latest case, the groceries they needed to buy, the drip of the faucet in the kitchen that _still_ needed to be fixed. They hear the deep double-sigh of the baby, a sure indication that she had finally fallen into a deep sleep.

He lifted her from her mother's arms, returning her to her crib as Brennan arranged the pillows back into their respective places on the bed. When he came back in, she turned off the lamp as he once again crawled back into their bed, drawing close to her again.

She turned into him, lifting her lips to meet his. He kissed her back, enjoying the nightly routine of a goodnight kiss before settling in. When he moved to pull away, she grasped at his neck, holding him to her as she ran her tongue along his lips. He granted her access as he kissed her back, pulling her closer.

She laid back on the bed, pulling him on top of herself as their lips never parted. He raised himself up on his hands, breaking the kiss. She whimpered at the loss of his lips, causing him to chuckle at the uncommon noise.

"Bones?" he panted. "What are you doing?"

It had been a little over four weeks since she gave birth to their daughter and had been a little longer since the partners had enjoyed the company of one another. He knew it was safest to wait a few more weeks – that's what the doctor had told them – but he also knew his partner.

"I thought that would be obvious to you, Booth," she laughed as she pressed her hips against his. A loan groan escaped his throat as he pressed back, his body already responding to her movements.

"Well, yeah," he said, his voice cracking on the last word. "What I meant was, isn't it still too soon? I thought Doctor Michaels said –"

"She did. But I know my body, Booth." She cupped his neck, rising to kiss him deeply.

They moved quickly in a learned pattern, removing various clothes, peppering the other with kisses and caresses. He slipped into her with ease, finding her ready for him. She moaned at the feeling of being with him again; she had missed this in a way she never thought possible.

He brought her to the edge of herself quickly, pushing her over the edge in one swift push. She grasped at him, holding his weight to her as he found his own release. He collapsed over her, no longer able to support his own weight.

She kissed his dampened temple, moving down his cheek, enjoying the taste of his skin on her lips. He kissed her back, rolling so they were side by side.

"I've missed you," she whispered against his lips. He smiled at her, chasing her lips with his. He wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her tight against his body.

"I could say the same, but it wouldn't express exactly how much I've missed holding you in my arms like this." She nuzzled her head beneath his chin, resting her head above his heartbeat.

He kissed the top of her head, feeling her settle against him as sleep overtook her. He watched the monitor on the table beside the bed, their daughter sleeping peacefully in her crib. He smiled at the image and the woman in his arms.

The reality of what his life had become overtook him at that moment. With a silent tear of happiness drifting down his cheek, his eyes slipped closed. _What a good life_, he thought as he tightened his hold on his wife, drifting into his own peaceful rest.

* * *

><p><em>Until next time!<em>

_Please take a moment to comment. Your words make me strong!_


	7. 7: Brennan Gets Vetted

**A/N: Greetings from Paris; currently suffering through an 8-hour layover, trying to make it home! This little insert goes out to **_**LadyBards**_** who is stuck in her own hell at the moment and asked for a little something as distraction. The prompt: "**_**after fight make up...fight about anything."**_** Basically – make-up sex. And any reason to get there! So here you go, B! :)  
><strong>

**Rated M, AU, possibly a little OOC, set during "The Pain in the Heart". As always, writing at its unedited best. Thank you to **_**JMHaughey**_** and **_**threesquares**_** for their help on some details. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Bones'. If I did, I **_**probably**_** wouldn't be stuck at CDG! ;)**

Brennan Gets Vetted

"I've already explained this to you! The Bureau has to vet everyone when there's a security issue. I was just following protocol!" Booth said, trying to contain the anger that was rising up inside him.

"Protocol?" Brennan exclaimed, surprised by his answer.

"Yes!"

"We've been partners for three years, Booth, and you've broken protocol before – sometimes putting _my_ life in danger! Which makes sense because you clearly have no real concern for me!" She said, her voice rising in a mix of anger and hurt. Booth stood up immediately, his own anger finally taking over.

"No concern?" he yelled. "You think I have no concern for you, Bones?" He stepped from the tub, pulling a towel from the towel rack nearby, tying it quickly around his hips. "Do you really think that?"

She took a step back. She knew he would be upset at her walking in on him in his home, but she never thought he would allow his anger to override him. He took a step closer to her and she could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. He stopped when he had her backed against the vanity of the sink. At her silence, he continued.

"Fine, Bones. What is it that I should have done?" Her surprise at his actions had silenced her momentarily, but having had a moment to recover, she now straightened her back, securing her footing.

"Well, for starters, you can take off that ridiculous hat and get rid of that filthy cigar." He jerked the hat from his head, tossing it in the direction of the tub. The cigar quickly followed.

He leaned into her a bit, his face a few inches from hers. "What _else_ did you want me to do?" His voice was low, rough and she could still smell the pungent aroma of the cigar on his breath. She inhaled deeply, bracing herself against the Formica sink.

"Well, " she swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. "You could have called me." Her voice sounded small to her ears, almost weak. She cleared her throat before continuing. "Did you really think I needed to be vetted by your boss? I mean, don't you trust me?"

Her eyes met his and she could see his ire dissipate at her last question.

"Of course I do," he said, his voice just above a whisper. He closed his eyes, inhaling the soft fragrance of her perfume. He rarely allowed himself the indulgence of her scent, but after being away from her for two weeks, he felt it was okay to treat himself to a healthy dose of 'Brennan'.

She watched him, noticing the way his eyes slid shut as he inhaled deeply and slowly reopened as he exhaled. She felt the atmosphere between them change in that moment, a small dash of electricity shooting through her core. She watched his eyes as they opened, seeing they had changed to a darker brown than normal. His face had changed with his breathing, a minute detail that would have gone unnoticed if she hadn't been so close to him.

"But you –" her breath caught in her throat. "You said that I should have been told, right? Why wasn't I?" Her own breathing quickened as he took a small step closer to her. Instinctively she leaned away, the counter now pressing into her lower back.

"Do you want me to find out why you weren't told?" he whispered, his head dipping forward to rest against hers. His hands had found their way to her hips, holding her against the cabinet and away from his body.

"If it's important to you," she said, her breath puffing against his lips as she spoke. One hand slid around to his neck, her fingers resting in the short hair. She exhaled against his lips, her voice barely audible. "If _I'm_ important to you."

He moved quickly, his lips descending on hers in an instant. His arms wrapped around her, simultaneously pressing her against the counter and pulling her closer against him. She could feel his arousal beneath the thin towel, pressing against her thigh. She grabbed the knot of the towel as his tongue pressed against her lips, begging access.

She kissed him hungrily as the towel dropped from his lean hips. He groaned as he unconsciously pressed into her, his tongue battling hers for control. He moaned at the feeling of him, the familiar tiny impulses of arousal beginning to shoot through her body. He fumbled with the button of her slacks, finally undoing the button. She pushed them off her legs as he pulled at the material, their goal the same. She slipped off her shoes, stepping from them and the pants before he broke the kiss to lift her onto the counter.

"You're _very_ important to me, Bones," he said as he peppered her jaw with kisses, pausing to nip at her ear. "I want you to know that."

Her eyes met his as she leaned forward to kiss him again, smiling. "I do know," she said. He smiled back at her, kissing her once again. He rolled his hips forward a couple of times, pressing against her heated core. She removed her jacket quickly, tossing it on the floor behind him while he fumbled with the buttons of her shirt. She tried to help him, but his lack of patience won out and he ripped the shirt apart, sending the buttons flying around the tiny bathroom.

She stopped at hearing the sound of the fabric rip, eyeing him in disbelief.

"It wasn't cooperating." He smiled his charm smile at her as he pulled the ruined garment from her body. She looked at him pointedly, not amused by his actions. He leaned in, nibbling at her neck as he pulled her hips closer to the edge. "I'll replace it. I promise," he said as he continued to lavish her neck with attention, punctuating every other word with a small bite to her flesh.

She shivered at his attentions, the cool breath of his words contradictory to the hot flesh of his tongue against her skin. He pressed his length against her again, the moisture on her panties propelling his movements forward. She growled at the contact, both in anticipation and relief.

"Lift," he said. She braced herself on his shoulders, lifting a little as he tugged the cotton clothing down her slender legs. He moved back to her, sliding quickly inside her as his mouth found hers again. She squeaked in surprise against his lips.

She grasped at him, sliding closer to the edge of the counter, pulling him deeper into her warmth. He groaned at how completely he filled her, hugging her body against his. They moved against one another, their kisses interspersed with sighs, moans, and words of confirmation.

He felt the tension pulling tighter behind his navel, a sure sign that he was nearly finished. Seeing her face flushed, he knew she was close as well and wanted to see her find release before he found his own. For a moment he heard Brennan's voice echo something about _Alpha Male tendencies_, but it was gone without a thought as he realized the sound of her quickened breathing and deep moans was the only sound he ever wanted to hear from her again.

He slowed his pace a little, thinking of Hodgins, Zack, bugs, and dead bodies – anything to prevent himself from coming apart at the seams. She clutched at him when he slowed, the sudden change of pace enhancing the tension within her body. She moaned his name against his shoulder, whispering between kisses for him to move faster.

His movements increased at her demand. She met each thrust with her own, the pressure building with each push. As she neared the edge, he watched as her skin glowed pink. He pressed his fingers against her nub once, twice before he felt her cross the threshold into ecstasy. Her inner walls clutched at him, pulling him over the edge with her.

He stood for a few minutes, his forehead resting against her shoulder. She kissed his shoulder as he stood upright again. He smiled at her, sure that it matched the shy smile he saw across her face.

"The next time I die," he said, his voice gravelly, "I promise that I will tell you myself." She snickered at him, the thought of their earlier argument far from her thoughts.

"I'll look forward to that," she replied. He lifted her from the sink, her legs intuitively wrapping around his waist. He carried her from the bathroom, laying her down on his bed.

"Me, too," he said as he slid between the sheets beside her. He pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. "Me too."

* * *

><p><em>Well? What did you think? Please take a moment to tell me what you liked or what you didn't like. Your comments make me strong. <em>_**LadyBards**__, hope you liked it babe!_


	8. 8: Burdened

**A/N: Good morning! Awakened this morning courtesy of the muse whispering in my ear. Tried to find a place for this in a story, but it just didn't seem to fit, so ... Here you go!**

**Definitely M! Not canon; if I had to choose a setting, I would probably say late Season 5. Maybe? Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Trust me!  
><strong>

****Burdened

She heard his light knock at the door, two quick raps against the metal grain to signal his arrival. She turned down the heat on the oven, knowing it would still be a little while before their dinner would be ready.

She opened the door to find him standing there, beleaguered and slightly depressed from the events of the day. Things had been difficult for him lately; there was a lot going on at once and his usual positive demeanor had begun to take a small downturn over the past week. They had even started to argue – more than usual – and even the smallest disagreement would escalate quickly out of control. It was unusual, of course, and it had bothered her greatly, even to the point where she would choose each word carefully before she spoke, lest the conversation take a sudden spiral.

This week had been the worst. They drove an hour outside of Washington to question a suspect. All had gone well until they stopped for dinner on the way back and began discussing the case and the interrogation. She said something that he disagreed with and before she realized what was happening, they were arguing openly in a public restaurant. Their disagreement quickly spiraled into a loud, intense conversation that seemed to draw links and parallels between any and every happenstance they had encountered over the past year. While the suspicious looks of others rarely bothered her, he noticed the uncomfortable looks of the other patrons and stood, threw a few bills on the table and stormed out. She followed quickly, unsure of what exactly he was going to do.

She had never seen him as angry as he was at that moment. They had spent the rest of the week apart; she stayed in the lab working diligently on the case while he went about the investigation with the help of another agent. All week the fight had bothered her until she couldn't stand the distance any longer. She called him the night before and had offered to make dinner so they could get together and talk about whatever it was that was bothering him. He didn't agree immediately, obviously somewhat worried himself by his recent actions. But, eventually, he had agreed to come by her place after work.

She ushered him in and he stepped just inside the doorway as she closed and locked the door. The way he stood there reminded her of a little boy: shoulders hunched, head down, hands in his pockets. While she wasn't an expert at reading people the same way he was, she had grown quite adept at reading him and she could tell that whatever weight he was carrying on his shoulders was definitely beginning to overpower him. She stood beside him, the air between them thick with discomfort.

She offered to take his coat and he shrugged out of it easily. She noticed he wasn't wearing his normal suit and she wondered if he had gone home to change before coming by. As she returned to the entryway, she noticed he still had not moved away from the door, reminding her of a puppy scared to test its boundaries in a new place. She offered him a drink and he nodded, finally lifting his head.

She skipped a breath when she saw the look on his face; his eyes swirled black in the dim light. If she were more intuitive, she would swear she saw a fire burning behind them, his emotions battling fiercely for control. She stepped away to get them both a beer and to check on their dinner, but before she could walk away he reached out, grabbing her arm.

His touch suddenly burned her skin and for a moment she wanted to pull away from him. She didn't, but only took a step closer to him, bewildered yet eager to know find out what was brewing inside of him.

His voice broke the silence, low and even. "This thing between us … I can't do it anymore. I can't go on anymore."

Her breath caught in her throat, unable to form a response to his words. But before she had a chance to respond, he pulled her body against his, holding her so tight she could barely breathe. His mouth crushed hers, a hand moving instinctively into her hair, holding her there as his lips assaulted her own. His tongue swiped once across her lips, begging entrance. She complied, rising to meet his kiss passionately.

Hands moved quickly. Touching, exploring, feeling, grabbing. He pressed her backward, her body hitting the door with a soft _thud_. He pressed his hips against hers, his desire for her already evident. She grasped at him, a soft moan escaping her throat as he pushed against her again. Somewhere in her mind a voice cried out that they should stop and talk about what was happening, but her want of him quickly squelched the tiny voice.

She pulled at his shirt, the thin cotton sliding easily over his toned skin. When she had him free of his shirt, she reached for the hem of her tank top, pulling it quickly over her head, discarding it with his. Their lips met again, grasping at one another as if life alone depended on their mouths being connected. He broke the kiss, pleased by the whimper she made at the loss of contact. It was fast replaced by another moan as he focused his attentions on her neck, licking, kissing, and biting at her skin. Her fingers wound in his hair, holding him as he rocked his hips into hers with each kiss.

She moaned his name, the sound stopping him. He pulled back slightly, his eyes meeting hers for a moment before he returned for another kiss. The air was charged between them and they silently agreed there was no turning back now. Their movements were desperate, each ridding the other of the garments hindering them from freely feeling one another.

It happened quickly; clothes discarded, hands seeking, tongues dueling until he pressed against her, slipping easily inside her. She lifted her leg around his hips, pulling him deeper. He pressed her into the door, his body holding hers there as they began to rock together. Their mouths parted, a growl filling the room from within him at the feeling of her wrapped around him. She kissed his shoulder, nipping at the tanned, sweaty skin. He dropped his head to her shoulder as he moved against her, the intensity of their union nearly too much for him to bear. She grasped at his back, her nails creating small red scratches there. His breathing quickened, a sign he was close to losing control. She urged him forward, whispering words of pleasure and affirmation at his movements. He slowed for a moment, snaking a hand between them to find her most sensitive spot. She cried out at his touch, the small swirl of his thumb pushing her over the edge unexpectedly.

When he felt her spiral out of control, he pressed into her again and again, seeking his own release as he felt her body pull at his. He pushed into her once more, his climax sweeping over him. He felt more than heard her moan against him, a sign she had found another release. He slipped from inside her, their bodies sliding against one another as he released his grasp on her leg. She stood, shaky, still holding him close to her. When their breathing evened, he lifted his eyes to meet hers. She smiled at him, seeing a smile grace his façade. She kissed him, the passion still there, the intensity scaled back.

"Better?" she asked her voice still no louder than a whisper. He nodded in response, not yet trusting his voice. They kissed again, knowing somehow that things had changed for the better between them.

As they dressed, she could see the metaphorical black cloud dissipate from around him. They would talk, eventually, and things would be right between them again. He knew, deep down, that the mastodon that had stood between them so long was finally gone and they would move forward from here. The thought lightened his heart, the heavy burden suddenly lifted off his broad shoulders.

"A burden that allows us to fly," he whispered as he watched her move through her kitchen. She looked as if nothing had occurred, save for a slight rosy glow to her cheeks. He smiled as he watched, her words echoing inside. He realized, now, that she was right.

His love for her was a burden, one he had carried for so long. A burden which, now, allowed him to fly.

* * *

><p><em>Happy Saturday and thank you for reading! Please take a moment to share your thoughts :)<em>


End file.
